Brother
by Azureoverland
Summary: The guardians noticed that Bunny isn't himself, even Jack is starting to notice his rival's odd behavior. But when the young guardian pushed too far, they didn't expect anything like this...
1. Nightmare

Bunnymund gently sets his egglette down and watched it wobble off with it's siblings as they go off to play in the small lake.

Bunny sighs to himself and his ears lower halfway, looking around like he was expecting someone.

He didn't want to admit how lonely it is in the Warren with him and his eggs he cared for for Easter. Being the last pooka of his race was something he thought he could handle it, but he still felt alone. No, friends, no family…

He pads along the soft grass as he talks a walk down an imaginary path. He goes deep into his Warren, passing by his egg golems, who bow slightly to greet their leader. He nods and gave a forced smile as he carefully moves through the flowers that held newborn egglettes for another oncoming next year.

His ears twitch to the sound of flowing water as he comes to a small river. The smooth surface, clear of dirt and mud, follows him at a steady pace until it ends at a small riverbed with a few shrubs surrounding it. Bunny comes to a thicket and pushed back a couple vines hanging off a fallen tree. He crouched down and walks in.

Rays of light shone in the center of a soft-looking moss that had a small baby Clematis growing off to the side. He came here often to care for the flower bud, but to rest as well when times were hard for him. Yet he still came to care for it from time to time. It was a tough little flower bud, and it was beautiful when the warm lights came upon it.

He hops on the moss and did two 180 degree angele circles on it before slowly resting himself on it, tucking his arms in and ears lowering themselves to his shoulders. He stares at the lone bud and his face hardens.

"_Are ya' 'lone too, mate?" _He asked no one but the flower in particular. _"I am, too. I've been 'lone fer centuries. I have no one. That makes two of us…." _He lays his head down near the flower bud and a small, silver stream flows down his furry cheek before he falls into a deep slumber.

_Dream _

_Bunny runs through the woods with a anxious look on his face. He looks back and gasped, seeing multiple figures following close behind. He looks ahead and puts much energy into his sprint, ears flat to have a more aerodynamic frame. But it wasn't enough to escape the figures as they drew closer with each passing moment._

"_RACK OFF!" He shouts, fear sprinkled in his voice._

_They grin cruelly, shadowy teeth bare with their clawed fingers reaching forward to grab his feet._

"_LEAVE ME 'LONE!" He cries._

"_You are alone, Bunny."_

_His head snaps forward at the Russian accent and he stares out at the light far out in the thick woods._

"_North!?"_

_A large, bulky figure blocked out most of the light along with three figures standing, floating!, beside him. _

"_You are always alone." Tooth said coldly. _

_Sandy conjured sand above his head with words. "Alone."_

_Bunny believe what he was hearing from his companions! Why were they saying this!? Why are being so cold to him!?_

_He faced the silent figure next to Sandy. Jack Frost. Their newest guardian held his staff close to his chest, hood up with a pained look. He stares at Bunny and flinched back when the guardian of hope calls out, "Jack, mate! Please, help me!"_

_He grunts heavily when he felt a claw snatch his foot and pulls him back. He hit's the ground and throws his paws out, digging his nails in._

"_Please!"_

"_You don't deserve my help, Bunny…" Jack spoke hoarsely._

_The pooka stares at the youth, feeling two more claws wrap around his arms to pull him further into the darkness. "NO! Lemme go! Please, help me! I thought' chu' were my friends!"_

"_We were," North began, "but we no longer see you as friend. You no human like us."_

"_B-but-argh!" He resisted the claws and pulls back. "But'chu didn' care if I was human or not! You accepted me for who I am!"_

"_Not anymore, Kangaroo…" Jack said. _

_Another claw wraps around Bunnymund's neck and yanks him back into the darkness. "NO! NOOO!" He falls into a pit of shadows and they engulf him._

_End of Dream _

"_**NOOO!" **_Bunnymund screams and sat up, emerald orbs wide with fear and anxiety as he chokes softly, coughing. Tears fell freely to the ground and on his fur, dampening it and his cheeks.

He felt a small nudge on his paw and he glanced down to see a small group of colorful egglettes he kept over the years as memories of his years as the Easter Bunny. He smiles and picks up one of them, remembering it clearly.

It was sloppy with a messy green and yellow color. His first egg. He was an amateur back when he first started painting his first batch of eggs for the children he come to love in his years. He kept a few of them so he wouldn't forget the first time he made them. They stayed fresh in a special area they go to to keep themselves from spoiling. He knew of such place and doesn't visit very often unless he wanted to keep an egg for memories. Which was rare.

"Ello, mate. Did I star'dle ya' all with my howls?" He jokes lightly. "I'm sorry, I didn' mean to do that. Everythin's fine now."

They bounce on their feet and he chuckles, gently placing the little egglette down with his friends. They remained for about a minute before scurrying off, leaving pooka to himself.

He stood up and stretched his aching limbs, taking in the warm air that danced on the surface of his fur. After that, he leaves his secret area and heads back to the main area of his Warren with a heavy weight on his aching shoulders.

**This is a sudden story I did to help me advance in writing. This is all happening now with Bunny's thoughts of his friends, especially Jack, of course. ewe **

**Hopefully, I will bring in next chapter soon.**

**Oh! I almost forgot! Just a fair warning to you all: JACK. GET. HURT! In the next chapter. So don't say I didn't warn you if you did not ready this.**

**Please review! ^^**


	2. An argument to remember

**Let me just say how glad I am to hear some of you guys enjoyed the last chapter! **

**It wasn't too bad for a first time story that is more detailed and better than the last ones...**

**Hopefully, I will keep that up for more stories in the future. I never want to stop!**

**Rise of the Guardians(c) _Dream Works_**

* * *

Two months passed with restless sleep hanging over Aster's head. His egglettes, all ready for Easter, which was not until a month after, nudge his giant feet to get his attention. He shoos them away and told them to leave him. But they persisted and wanted to help him with whatever it is.

He glares at them and pushed them back with his foot, telling them firmly to go play. Yet they still come back.

"SHOO! Leave me!" He shouts angrily, standing to his full height.

They cower back and scramble away, leaving him like he said.

The egglettes weren't the only ones that received the harshness of Bunnymund's words. When he went to the meeting North announced a month ago, he snapped at them when they kept asking him if he was doing okay. And Jack's playful jokes of his outbursts only made it worse. They can see he was not okay.

Bags formed under his eyes from lack of sleep and his mood was more foul than it ever was. It was a scare and it worried them greatly to see their friend in distress.

Jack was oblivious of his rival's condition and saw it all as a game. So, of course, he played along and that really agitated Bunny. His playful tone was not there when he swore at Jack and made a habit of reaching for his boomerang.

Now, the three older guardians didn't think Bunny would intentionally hurt Jack, but his behavior was more off and serious that they feared for Jack's safety that day. So they quickly cut in on their 'playful' teasing.

But that was months ago. It won't happen again. Will it?

Aster sighs and sits on his haunches, rubbing his temple as a not-so-friendly migraine erupts on one side of his forehead. He growls and clenched his fists.

"Stupid migraine… stupid nightmares…," He grumbles to himself and starts to stand up again, when a purple egg nudged his foot.

"Go away…." He warns, turning his back on it.

The egglette runs around him and jumps up frantically, trying to get his attention.

"What!? What is it!? What are ya' tryin' to-" He stops when he caught sight of a note tied around the egglettes' waist with a Christmas styled bow.

North.

He snarls, old nightmares flooding back to his throbbing head like a water fall. He snatched the note off the egglette and reads it to himself, teeth gritted together.

_Bunny, come to Pole. Having a meeting._

_Sincerely, North_

Great.

* * *

In the Pole, Sandy, the first to arrive, was asleep on the table, soft breathing barely heard as North paced quietly so he wouldn't wake the elder man. He was in deep thought with something, brows knitted together, face as hard as stone, and lips tightly closed, even though he was itching to speak out loud.

The window flies open and hit's the wall, causing Sandy to fly out of his seat, blinking rapidly.

Jack flies in and Tooth was not far behind him. He mini-fairies, besides Baby Tooth, who stayed with Jack the whole flight, follow their mother close by.

"Hey, Sandy!" The winter youth greets happily, hugging the man around the waist. Sandy smiles warmly and returns the affectionate hug.

"Ah! Jack, Tooth! Glad you came!" He said joyfully, arms out to hug them.

'N-north, North, hold up!" Jack yelps. Tooth squeaks and goes behind him.

"What? No hugs?" He was crestfallen.

"No! I mean-yes! it's just… your hugs… hurt." Tooth responded sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't know own strength." He flushed in mortification.

They both sigh in relief and Jack lands lightly on the rug while Tooth flew over head where Sandy greets her and the little fairies.

"Where's the Easter Kangaroo?" Jack asked, clinging to his staff with both hands.

As if on cue, a hole appears beside him and he leaps back. Bunnymund hops out, eyes narrowed with the same look he had in the last meeting. Jack rolls his eyes.

"Wha' the bloody hell do ya' wan' this time, North. I'm busy!" He growls.

"Doing what?" Jack asked before North could speak. "I know you finished your eggs before Easter, so what more do you do, plant lilies and dandelions?"

Bunny knew he was not 'Bunny' at all when he first stepped in to see the guardians all here, even the bratty sprite. He knows he is not himself and he knows what will happen if this continues any further.

His aggressive nature from having no good rest and this heart pounding migraine was throwing him off and just fed his anger, increasing the very likelihood of hurting someone in the room.

He did not want that to happen. But what can he do now that he is here? It will have to be a quick talk then get the heck out of there before he loses it.

But Jack just had to be at the same place at the wrong time.

The tension in the room grew and Bunny looks like he's about to burst. He stares at Jack and his ears drop on instinct when they settle on him. His posture didn't seem all that friendly and his teeth were bared in a threateningly manner.

"You don't seem to know when to stop nosin' your way into things that don' involve you, huh Frost?" His voice was low and dangerous, trying to send a warning to Jack to back off before it's too late.

He heard Tooth gasp softly, not meaning to, yet Bunny did not mind her or the others in the background.

His patience was wearing thin and Jack didn't seem to catch it.

"I like nosing my way into conversations. You can't stop me from doing it or anything else because you're not the boss of me, Cottontail. And you're certainly not going to get any respect from me with the you've been acting." Jack said in a slight serious tone.

Bunny's eyes burned with rage and he whispered loud enough for Jack to hear. "_Rack off, Frost_."

"And what if I don't, _Kangaroo_?" Jack challenged.

There were no words.

It was so fast, not even Jack could react to Bunnymund's fury.

He _decked_ him.

Jack tumbles on the hard floor, staff flying out of his hands as it made a 'clang!' noise on the floor to the far side of the railing.

The three guardians stared in utter horror when they saw their friend hit their newest guardian. They never wanted it to happen. But it did. And it was done.

Bunny realized what he did and his rage disappeared and he stares down at his clenched fist. He looks up and faced the fallen spirit, who was struggling to push himself up. Jack glanced towards Bunny and the pooka saw emotions running in those azure eyes, not sure what to feel.

But Jack saw the fear in those green eyes. There was more. Confusion, regret, pain, remorse…

Just when Jack began to find his feet….

"Jack!" Tooth screeched, already by his side. Baby Tooth squeaks non-stop with tears in her eyes. Sandy follows and North joins in.

"_Wha' have I done?" _Bunny shakes his head and throws his fists down on the floor, tears making their way down his furry cheeks, barely making it to the floor. _"Stupid, stupid, __**STUPID!**__"_

"Bunny…?"

He froze for a moment, then looks up. Jack was a few feet away from him, holding his cheek where Bunny hit him.

Bunny wasn't thinking when he opens up a hole and jumps in, not waiting for them to confront him of his actions.

"Bunny, wai-!" Jack calls, but the hole closed up before he could reach him.

It was unforgivable! He knew that. And it made him feel so awful inside. He hurt Jack. His… his…

Bunny placed a paw on his forehead, hissing as the migraine pulsed through his temple.

He just wanted to be alone…

But he was already alone.

He always is.

* * *

**Phew! Done! Actually, I started this yesterday and thought about publishing it, but it was not good enough so I waited for tomorrow to fix it up and add more.**

**It wouldn't make any sense putting in a short summary of it. But of course it wouldn't make sense! It's a story! No story should ever have a summary unless it is needed. I think… Whatever.**

**Review please! ^^**


	3. Little brother

Bunny curls up on the moss and sniffs, having no more tears to shred.

Crying wasn't something Bunny did. At least not in front of the guardians. His father told him crying solves nothing. It will do no good to cry over anything.

But he can't help himself to cry over this. And it seemed to be the only thing he can do.

The pooka came to his secret place right afterward he left the Pole, releasing all the tension that swelled within him. It felt good, relieving him gratefully. But it was not enough to fill the hole in his heart.

He felt more tears come and holds his chest, rubbing his face in the dirt. He removes his face from the earth and coughs, getting grass in his mouth.

But he didn't care. He never did. Why should he care anymore of himself when he should be more concerned with….

He punched the fallen tree, successfully smashing the bark where his fist once was. He yanks it out and yells in frustration, stomping his feet on the ground as the earth trembles. The little egglettes that followed Bunny to his secret area fall and kick out their feet as the ground shakes, scaring most of them away.

He stops quickly and turns his attention to his beloved eggs, panting. "Wha… wha' are ya doin' he'ah? Go… play. Ya con' be he'ah while I'm in my moods…." He tries to say it as soft and gentle as possible.

They did not want to leave their master. They cared too much to just move away and forget like it was nothing. They can sense his pain, his struggle….

They know they can't leave.

"Please…." Bunnymund whispers, a paw over his face. Tear lines stained his cheeks from the constant weeping he did for hours. He opens his bloodshot eyes that seemed lifeless and dull, begging for sleep that was hard to find.

For a minute, the egglettes hesitate. Then one by one, they forced themselves to leave, trudging through the grass at a slow pace. One egglette remained while the rest were already gone. His first egg.

"You too, mate," Bunny pokes it. "Go on."

It falters and tilts it's body up, like it was staring up at him.

Aster sighs and attempts to push the egg back, when his nose twitched. Ears fly up and swivel from one side and back, tuning out the soft water of the riverbed not far from him. The scent was familiar, but it was difficult for him to know who it belonged to.

Wait. There was more.

He tensed. "Stay here!" He directed to the little egg.

It's not like it was going to move anyway. The egg was planning to stay with Bunnymund when he told it to leave. So what makes him think it will move from it's spot from the danger in the Warren?

He leaps forward, heading to the main entrance.

His egg golems were already into position, showing their not so friendly faces as they ready themselves for the intruder(s). Bunny was up in front, boomerangs tightly clutched in each paw as he gazed upon the dark tunnel. His ears twitch when voices echoed in it and he raised his left arm, ready to throw his boomerang.

They grew louder each second as they come closer to the entrance and his golems were growing more agitated, stomping their feet as they move to the side to crush the first intruder that comes out.

They caught a glimpse of a blue and white blur that sped past them and came straight towards Bunnymund.

The pooka throws his boomerang at the blur, but it dodged and continues to come at him. He raced forward and gives a battle cry to take the thing head on.

"Whoa! Calm down, Cottontail!" It stops and settles it's feet on the soft soil, raising his hands up in surrender. Bunny halts and stood up, eyes wide. The boomerang comes flying back and the intruder ducks when it returns to it's owner. Bunny catches it and puts it in it's pocket holder, eyes never leaving the figure.

"Jack?" He takes a few steps back.

"Who'd you expect!" He smiles brightly, leaning against his staff.

"OW! What is with golems!?" A voice hissed.

He looks over the boy's head and saw North, Tooth, and Sandy had come along. The egg golems had North wedged between them when they (to Bunny's relief) missed their first target. Tooth and Sandy were high above the golems, quick to avoid the deadly trap that would have surely caused severe damage and broken bones. North wasn't so lucky.

"Oi! Let 'em go, ya' dills!" Bunny ordered.

They complied and move away, letting North drop and take in gulps of air after they released him. The father of Christmas slowly got to his feet and dusts himself off, grumbling in Russian.

"Why are ya' all he'ah?" Bunny asked.

Jack's smirk drops and a small spark of worry flashed in his eyes. "To make sure you're all right."

Bunny sighs and glares down at him. "I'm fine."

Of course it was lie and the guardians were not having none of it. They want the truth. That's why they came; To get Bunnymund to open up to them and tell them what was wrong. They are family, and family must never keep secrets from each other. Otherwise they will chase one another until the truth spills out. Tough love is almost always effective to all of the guardians and it can be a real pain in the neck. But in the end, the tension dies down with hugs and kisses (mostly from Tooth) and hopefully it will be peaceful again.

That's what they want with Bunnymund. The Guardian of Hope may be a stubborn mule, but they will get him to break, no matter how tough his will is.

"Stop lying, will ya, Bunny! I know you're not fine! How can you say you're fine after you…"

Jack fell silent and clings to his staff for support.

Bunny flinched and his ears fall to his shoulders. The teen didn't have to finish the sentence. The pooka already knew what he was about to say and did not want to hear it anytime soon.

His eyes fell on the purple bruise that made itself known to anyone who lay eyes on it. It will heal, but it will forever stay in Bunny's memories and probably Jack's.

He wants to take it back. But he knows he can't. You can never take something like a punch back when it will remain as a wound in that person's memory and yours. The best thing to do is forgive. But will Jack forgive him? Forget the whole thing like it was a freak accident never meant to happen? Was it even an accident…?

_I'm so sorry…_

He raised his arm and reached out to the winter prankster. Jack did not move, nor did he flinch. His eyes held no fear. They were emotionless, which was unknown to Aster since they always held a carefree, mischievous, and endless hope that made him wonder if Jack ever knew sadness or, on rare occasions, even anger. He hesitates for a moment.

Then, he brushed his fingers along his cheek where the bruise is.

Jack did not think of Bunny as the gentle type when it comes to seeing him all grumpy and sour all the time. His touch was a surprise to him and made him shudder, leaning into it despite the sore feeling it emitted. The soothing touch seem to dull the pain to a minimal speck. He couldn't feel much of it as the fingers caressed the violet flesh in a caring gesture that was so unheard of from the Pooka.

He stares into the Bunnymund's eyes and noticed they were distant, foggy with a sense of past memories that started to flood the Pooka's mind as he stares down at Jack with… affectionate.

"Bunny?"

_Flashback_

"_Bunny?" The young pooka tilts his head as his older brother continues to pet his cheek fondly._

"_Yes?" He smiles softly._

"_We're brothers, right?" _

_Aster blinks in surprise. "Of course! Wha' ev'ah made ya' think that?"_

_The smaller pooka hesitates and climbs into Aster's lap. "Well, we do fight a lot and don't agree on most things. And… I did ruin your eggs on Easter…"_

_The older pooka frowns and pulls the younger one into a warm hug. "Yeah, dat's all true. We do all those things once an'a while, "he smiles, "But i's natural in a broth'ah and sist'ah relationship. We will fight and disagree on things all the time."_

_He paused and thought about the last statement for a moment. "And though siblins' will get mad at one'anoth'ah, for somethin' so importan' and dear to them, they will nev'ah stop lovin' 'em jus' because of that thing."_

_The youngster nods in understanding and thought to himself. "Are our friends family?"_

"_Yes. Friends are like family too. We're there for each oth'ah no madd'ah wha'." _

"_And we protect each other no matter what?"_

"_Definitely."_

_The little pooka sighs and smiles to himself. "You know I love you, right?"_

_Aster chuckles. "I always know, little brother. Nev'ah think I don'."_

_They embrace._

_End of Flashback _

Bunny inhales deeply. The smell of evergreen forest and fresh snow enters each nostril. He nuzzles his face in the soft 'fur' and pulls the figure close to his chest, needing the comfort.

"Uh, Bunny…?" Jack questions the pooka's sudden affection and the other guardians were, too, stunned by their friend's change of mood.

Bunny sure is acting weird today.

"I love ya', broth'ah… I always will." Bunny mumbles in Jack's hair. "Nev'ah think I don'."

Jack was a bit shocked and excited when Bunny said that, lips twitching into a half-hearted smile.

He never thought of himself as the younger brother in the family since he preferred to be the oldest. Jamie was certainly a little brother to him and loved to be seen as the older brother to the boy in many ways. It did not strike his mind until now when Bunny spoke what he believed to be true. It was quite a surprise.

And he was starting to like the idea of being the little brother of the Pooka.

"Love you too, brother." Jack murmurs, returning the hug with equal affection.

Tooth smiles at the scene and coos, Sandy also glad to see that the two rivals have settled down for the time being. North gave a giant grin and looks up at the two. "Dat is brotherly love, da?"

They nod silently.

* * *

**I had to wait for the weekends to finish this chapter and do another. I wasn't sure if I should finish this, but I think I might have the strength to finish it with fluffy brotherly affection coming in at some point.**

**I'm sorry about not adding the other guardians in much of the story, but it's mostly brotherly JackRabbit. I tend to lose track of them and focus on Aster and Jack! Sorry, sorry! **

**I will try next time to add them in my new story that will be coming soon! **

**Review please. ^^ **


	4. Chemical chaos

**Still continuing! This ain't done yet! I lost myself in the last chapter, so I wasn't paying attention to much of the typing I did.**

_**Rise of the Guardians(c) Dreamworks**_

* * *

After the strange, yet warm bond between the two spirits, Bunnymund opens up to them of his problem and lack of sleep (Sandy almost went barbarian on him for not saying a word about it) Being the last pooka on earth was never an easy life to live, especially when you're immortal. The guardians could do nothing to help the pooka with his problem even though they desperately wanted to. They discussed with Bunnymund about all of them being family, which lifted some of the weight on his shoulders, but they cannot deal with the Pooka being the last of his race.

He will have to live with it.

Few days after the discussion, Jack decided to take it upon himself to mess around with North's old portions and small vials he stashed away on one of his shelves. He wanted to figure out how to turn Bunnymund human so he won't be alone in the world anymore. No one deserved this fate. He will have to fix it.

"Graghhh… how do I do this?" Jack asked himself, pulling out different colored potions. He is not an expert in mixing potions together or being a scientist in hypothesizing possible situation of what might happen. He is a little afraid of causing a huge explosion and an angry North to come and beat his behind.

"Maybe… I should mix the green stuff and the pink stuff…?" He questioned his decision and bit his lip in thought. "Worth a try. Hopefully, the workshop will still be here." He bites on the cork on the pink bottle and pulls it off, doing the same with the green bottle. He pours the pink substance in the green potion and slams the cork back in. It bottles and glows brightly, changing into a deep shade of purple as it continues to bubble furiously.

Jack was in awe and opens the bottle to take a whiff. "Ack!" He pushed it away and covers his nose, face wrinkled in disgust. "It stinks! Ughh… wonder what it tastes like?" He stood up and opens the door, watching the yetis pass by with new toys half done. Jack scans the area carefully and his eyes locked on an elf walking his way with a cookie in it's hands. "Perfect!"

He hides behind the door and smirks as it comes closer. When it was close enough, he pours half of the contents onto the poor elf. The little creature screeched and glares at the winter spirit, but it soon disappears as it shakes uncontrollably, gagging loudly while it goes into a spasm. Then, it falls and goes limp, twitching violently.

"Oh no! I killed it!" Jack cries, growing pale with a look of panic. "North will have my head!"

But his fear slowly fades when the elf sits up, waking up from his one minute spasm. It jumps to it's feet and bounced off, as if it lost all memories of what happened two minutes ago. Jack sighs in relief, but huffs at the potion. "Nothing but a failure…"

"Vhat is failure, Jack?"

He yelps and the potion flies out of his hand. "Whaa! N-North!"

"Jack, wha-!" The Guardian of Wonder did not get to finish his sentence as the potion comes down and hits Jack on the head, shattering as the liquid spills all over him. The hit was enough to send Jack into an unconscious state as he crumbles onto the ground. "JACK!" North falls to his knees and placed a meaty hand on his son's shoulder, shaking him. "Jack, vake up! Come on, vake up!"

When the boy refused to wake, North picks him up and rushes him to the ER. He never noticed the tan-looking bunny with the jumpsuit like the elves wear, hop out and watch the two leave, holding a cookie in it's paws as it licks it happily.

* * *

**Yea, I am going to go in and get to Bunny's problem, as you can see what happened with Jack's failed science experiment. So calm yourselves and give me time. So Bunny boy won't be alone after all! Or is he?… Hmm…**

_**Please read the following below so you'll know my current situation. Please and thank you.**_

**I am not all that great with family talk (I certainly avoided that in the last chapter. Sorry) since my family is no family in my stressful state. I am currently the youngest and I am pretty much left with no guidance sometimes, having to teach myself things and get info in High school (mainly focused on English to improve writing/typing) **

**So every story or what you all call one-shots or whatever is to the very best of my ability since I don't necessarily have the experiences yet. I haven't done a story in so long and lost my edge last summer, so I tend to hesitate when I decide to do a story. Some of you want me to do a another part from one of my last stories and I would be glad to do so, but like I said, I tend to hesitate. I am getting back into doing stories again, so please, no hateful words or anything horrid. I know some of you are just as awesome as any other author out there.**

**Review please! ^^**


	5. Jackson Cottontail Frost

Bunny raced towards the Pole after receiving a letter from North. He ignored the snow biting at his feet and paws and only thought of one thing; Jack. _"Dear god, please let the ankle biter be okay!"_

He kicks open the door and it nearly flew off it's hinges when it hit's the wall, creating a crack in the wall. "Outta' the way!" He runs passed the yetis with lightning speed before they could react, barely noticing the elves as they jump on his back to have a free ride.

But when he comes to a stop in front of the ER, he turns and glares dangerously at the annoying creatures with a look of death. "Ge'. Off." He orders in a low voice that sent chills down their backs. They nod rapidly and jump off, running away from the furry guardian.

Before he could push the door open, he was lifted off the ground by his ears. "Ay! Wha' are ya' doin'!?" He thrashed in mid-air and attempts to kick the one who was holding him. "Le' me down, ya' bloke!"

"Bwayagh!" A ruffled growl responded by shaking Bunny. "Nah!"

Bunny faced the offender and snorts. Phil. "It's jus' me! I only wan' to see Jack!"

The yeti shakes his head. "Nah gah." He released the Pooka and placed a finger on his lips.

Bunny's ears drop and he sighs, "He's asleep, eh?" The yeti nods.

He sighs and takes deep breaths. "Bu' con't I still see 'em?"

Phil shakes his head and leads Bunny back down the hall. "Nah…" He pushed him out to the main fireplace where the rest of the guardians stood and Phil leaves them to check up on Jack. Bunny grumbles and stalks towards North, face scrunched up in anger. "Wha' the bloody hell happened!?"

The Cossac held up his hands in defense. "Calm down, Bunny, no need to throw fit!"

"I won' calm the bloody hell down! Jack is in the'ah all by himself and probably on his death bed! You sen' me a note, tellin' me he got hurt because of ya' bloody potions you carelessly left for 'im to mess with!" Bunny jabs a finger in North's thick beard.

"I am not careless!" North shouts, losing his temper. "I am trying to be good father! A month with Jack and nothing bad happened to him!"

"And look where we are now!" Bunny shouts, fur bristling. "Some fath'ah you turned out to be!"

"_Balvan!" _North spat in Russian.

"Wha' ev'ah ya' said; Pull ya' lip ov'ah ya' head an' swallow!"

Sandy pushed North back when he lunged to make a grab for Bunny's neck. Tooth pushed Bunny back before he could throw a kick to North's face.

"Stop it, you two! You're acting like children!" Tooth yanks on Bunny's ear and Sandy does the same to North, both complaining of the painful hold. "Fighting isn't going to help Jack get any better so just calm down and keep your heads!"

Once the males settle down and rub the pain from their ears, North explains quietly and brushed off Bunny's glare the whole conversation they had of scolding the boy once he wakes up.

Sapphire orbs shot open and lock on the nightstand that held a vase full of flowers and a few magazines. Jack winced and puts a hand over his head, "Ow…," He cursed quietly and pushed himself off his stomach. Suddenly, a pair of white arms were there instead of his sleeved ones, causing him to freeze and examine them.

"What the hell…!" He yanks the sheets off and stares down at giant white feet along with a naked, but thankfully furry body that was a tad bit small since his legs took up almost half his body. He brings his hands(paws) up to his face and raised them up to his head where he felt two long ears standing tall on his head, still having his messy white hair in place. "Oh no…," He leaps off the bed and hit's the floor. "Ow! Dang it, how do you use these things!?" He growls to himself, wobbling onto his new set of feet. "How could this happen!? How!?"

He comes to a mirror and his ears drop. "I… I… I'm… fluffy." He told himself. He was as white as snow with no flaw to the neatly groomed coat he sported. He pats his stomach and smiles. "This is so cool! I'm a rabbit! Like Bunny!" He gave a shout of glee and gave a few big leaps. But when he put too much power in his next leap, he shot up in the air and hit's the ceiling. "OW!" He comes down and falls on the bed, clutching his head. "Dang it!" He sits up and while nursing his head, the bed flies open and Phil was there with a worried expression on his face.

But it drops and a confused look replaces it when he did not see Jack. "Bah?"

Jack smiles at the yeti and leaps off the bed. "Hey, Phil!" He smirks, eyes shimmering with mischief. The yeti was in complete disbelief when he recognized the voice and that smirk all too well.

The winter spirit grew impatient with the gawking yeti and squirms in the small gap between his body and the doorway. It was enough for him to got through, thanks to his small Pooka form and bounced off down the hall, learning fast on how to use his powerful legs and feet. He can hear Phil screaming at him to come back, but ignores it and wanted to go see his guardian comrades, especially Bunny.

It was all so exciting to Jack to be a Pooka, though it was mainly supposed to be a potion to turn his brother human so he wouldn't suffer the loneliness he felt all these years. But this wasn't bad either and it will certainly do. Now there is another Pooka in this world and his name is Jackson Cottontail Frost.

"Heh, I could get used to this." He said as he nears the main room.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short, I am so tired and need to go lay down right now... Or go make myself some coffee.**

Balvan Thick headed fool

**Believe me, I love all the guardians. Mostly Sandy. I am going to do everything in my power to squeeze them in in the next chapter. **

**Review plz! ^^**


	6. My Brother

Bunny's ears twitch to the light thumping noise and stood up, sniffing the air.

"Bunny, what's wrong?" Tooth asked.

Sandy conjures a question mark and it changes into an elf and a yeti.

"Nah, mate, it ain't them," Bunny said to Sandy, "It's somethin' else."

North grabs his swords and was up in seconds, Tooth flying up front with Sandy close behind. Bunny jumps forward and comes to the jolly man's side, boomerangs in his paws. He starts off with a battle cry and they all do the same, charging towards the dark hallway as the shadow came closer.

A white bunny leaps out into the light, but freezes when the group came at him, ears down, eyes wide and body low on the ground.

They halt when they saw the intruder and blink. "…!"

It was an awkward silence for them all and a rather fearful one for the young Pooka. But it soon changed when it's eyes fell on Bunny. "Bunny!"

The older Pooka came out of his shock and stares at the white rabbit.

He drops his boomerangs and chokes, "Jack…?"

He nods viciously and leaps forward, giving the Guardian of Hope a hug. "Look! I'm one of you now!"

Bunny's arms slowly coil around the younger Guardian and thought, 'This is real! He really is a Pooka! Like me!' He chuckles and embraces Jack more firmly. Tooth flies in front of them and was all smiles, amethyst eyes shining with overfilled excitement.

"Jack, you look adorable!" She squeals, petting his head. "Aww, such a cute little bunny. How does it feel to be a Pooka? Is it fun!? Oh, how are your teeth?" She fingers his mouth and did not bother with the uncomfortable look the Pooka gave her.

"Twooth…," He whines.

"Still beautiful as ever, and, oh my…," She pokes the new set of buck teeth. "Looks like these two outgrew the rest."

Jack slaps her hand away and rubs his mouth. "Tooth, what did I tell you about putting your fingers in my mouth?"

She flushed and giggles nervously, fluttering close to Sandy. "Sorry, I keep forgetting."

He rolls his eyes and smiles at his newfound mother. "Try to remember next time." He hops off Bunny's lap. "Sandy, I haven't gotten anything out of you yet of my new appearance."

The Sandman blows sand out of his nose and glares at the Pooka. Jack blinks. "What?"

Sandy conjures up a picture of himself and Jack, clapping happily, but Jack's back was still towards him the whole time. Jack immediately knew what it meant and one of his ears fell and a half smile makes it way on his lips. " I never noticed…. Sorry, Sandy."

The golden man smiles, accepting the apology. North pats Jack's head and smiles, "Jack, it is good you are okay. But…," He frowns, "why were you snooping through private stuff, da?"

Jack blushed, but it was hidden under the fur, "Heh. I… well um,… I was hoping to make a potion for Bunny." He said quietly.

"Fer me? Why?' Bunny asked.

"…," At first, Jack did not want to answer.

"Jack, come on. Tell me. I won' be angry will ya'." Bunny said with a smile.

"… To tmm mm mm…," He mumbles.

"What was tha'? Couldn' hear ya', mate."

Jack took a deep breath and spoke a little louder. "To… turn you… human."

He felt even smaller than he was already when Bunny towers over him. "P-please don't be mad, Bunny! I only wanted to help you with your problem, that's all! I hate seeing you so sad and suffer through so much after you lost your family centuries ago. I can't imagine…" Jack stops and his large white ears fall along his small form.

He can imagine it.

… The pain of losing his _own _family centuries ago.

He brings a paw to his fluffy chest and small squeaks left his lips, forming into small sobs as he trembles. He didn't bother doing anything when a pair of arms lift him off the floor and into a pillow soft chest for him to cry on. He grabs a fistful of fur and appreciates the comfort he got.

"Shh, shh… it's a'right, mate. It's a'right…" Bunny coos.

After five minutes of soft humming, Bunny was able to put Jack to sleep. He looks down at the tiny white furball curled up against him and can hear Tooth giggling madly.

"He is so adorable!" She nearly shouts. Sandy puts a finger over her lips and narrows his eyes. She mumbles a 'sorry' and goes back to Bunny and the sleeping kit, sighing sweetly.

"Bett'dah take the lil' ankle-bitt'dah to the Warren so he won' freeze in this overgrown icebox." Bunny smirks when North mumbles in Russian, probably an insult.

He taps his foot and a hole opens up around him. He descends and the hole closed up.

While Aster was walking back to his home, he can hear Jack mumble in his sleep and smiles at his brother, chuckling when the small pink nose twitched. "Yer' sure are sumthin', Jack." He nudged the soft head.

_Love you, brother._

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was so short and ended so soon. But no worries, there will be a new story with some new things around Bunny and Jack (who will be our adorable Pooka in the story, of course) . I have been drawing numerous pictures of Jack as a young kit (got lots of my classmates' flattering comments on them).**

**But also, I will be adding a little friend from a person's interesting Tumblr to make things a little more interesting. So please wait for the new story and please don't think this is the end. Because it is not….. Yet.**

**Review if you can.**


End file.
